Instruments that are used to transport goods, such as pallets, carts, totes, and the like, are frequently stolen or damaged during their use in transporting goods from one location to another. For example, the bakery and dairy manufacturing industries frequently report a high theft rate of plastic bread trays and milk crates, which are often taken to recyclers or grinding facilities where they are sold for further processing or recycling. Such theft then prevents not only the ability to recover those assets, but the transportable nature of those instruments also makes it particularly difficult to identify the parties involved in the theft. Accordingly, systems and methods for tracking such instruments that allow for the tracking of those instruments during transport would be both highly desirable and beneficial.